Sunni Village
Sunni Village '''known as the "old town" is a village in the greens of Sunni of Aoi, within the Ring Mountains. It is the capital of the entire Sunni region. It is known for its old-fashion, family lifestyle. It is in the Sunni Forest, and has many hills and mountains, and not very much farmland. It is below the Erumi Winter Plains and above the Rucho Desert. Sunni is known for its happy, old-fashion people who work together and are friendly (in relation to the stuck up Capitolites). They do things the old ways by the book. There are many mountainmen in the areas around the Sunni Forest. Sunni Village, as capital of Sunni, has the second largest population, besides Urmaac in Erumi Plains. It's also known for its old, original architecture and traditions. Geography Due to not having much farmland, due to the forests and hills, Sunni is poor and mostly eats fish from the Sunni Sea, and deported from the cold Erumi Plains from the north (known for ice fishing). Capitol, due to it and Sunni's hate for each other, does not care about the problems of Sunni, and does nothing to help them (Capitol has the finest food in Aoi. There is no resource trading between Capitol and Sunni). It is known as the Violin capital of the world. It has many unique types of classic, low hometown music, which defines the town itself. History Sunni Village was created early in the First Era, around 1E 200. Sunni and Capitol split into two different regions in 1E 1. For 200 years, Sunni had no exact capital. Sunni Village started as a small village, later named Sunni Village. For 30 years, it grew until in 1E 230, it became the official capital of Sunni. It ran on a good, equal government, in comparison to the monarchy of Capitol (which the Sunnis disliked, and rebelled to have their own traditions and government, and not be slaves under the strict Capitol monarchy and corrupt government). It has a vote system, and the leader of the village was named High Chief. One of the most famous chiefs was '''Wabbo, who was also an excellent war leader and violinist. He led a revolution, and discovered the Sunni Sea, which houses thousands of variations of suculent fish. Wabbo took Sunni out of complete poverty (Capitol had all the good food), around 1E 660. Sunni Village, being capital of the region, houses the army of Sunni, named the Sunni Legion, in comparison to the Capitol Corps. It is comprised of 18,000 men. They are called "homeboys" or "mama's boys", as the soldiers are directly from their homes. When Sunni approached the Aoi War '''in the conclusion of the First Era, they knew what was coming. Capitol soldiers, on boats, tried to sneak attack Sunni from entering through the Ring Mountains. They were spotted by a mountain village who reported their sightings immediately to Sunni Village. They sent troops to the area, where they met on the road. There was a small battle, which kickstarted the war. The war lasted for 5 years, from 1E 777 to 1E 782, before closing with the '''Treaty of Wantabe and starting the Second Era. The Second Era was mostly peaceful for Sunni. As they recovered from the war, they became more strong, politicially and miltarily. The Second Era came to a close after almost two-thousand years in 2E 1919, with the 3 year long Aoi War II that ended in 2E 1922 and started the Third Era, which ended with the same fate, Aoi War III, which only lasted 7 months in 3E 999. They then transitioned to the Fourth Era. All the wars were basically pointless and solved nothing. However, Aoi War I had an effect about equalizing the amount of fish ports from Island del Kabo between Capitol and Sunni. Aoi War II's effects included naming the waterway between Sunni and Capitol, the Julio River, named after Julio Sunni who led the rebellion and founded Sunni. Places *Gym *Store *Weapon Store People Category:RP Category:Places